


Day 20 - Formal wear - Kedgeup

by ashtrayy



Series: Kinktober 2019 : Skeleton Edition [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Office, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Formalwear, It's cliche, Kedgeup, M/M, Office Sex, Office worker sans, Semi-Public Sex, Sugar Daddy, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), but hehe, give love to the kedgeup, teen papyrus, this just happened, what do i tag usually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrayy/pseuds/ashtrayy
Summary: Sans falls asleep at work and goes to apologize only to end up in a weird situation.





	Day 20 - Formal wear - Kedgeup

**Author's Note:**

> This is my day 20! yup, I missed a couple days and I am posting later because my beta couldn't read it before today. BUT IT'S STILL DAY 20. My hands are in meh shape so sometimes it's hard to write after work, anyway, please take this 7 kinktober.

The vibration of his phone beside his head wakes him up abruptly. Without opening his eyes, Sans tries to find it, only to realize that he isn't in his bed, but sitting in his chair, head on his work desk. 

A quick glance at the hour displayed on his phone tells him he has been asleep for more than 20 minutes. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

It's 6:30 pm. Most people are gone at that time, so if he is lucky, maybe no one has actually noticed, right? Unfortunately, when he scans his desk, he sees new documents that weren't there before he fell asleep, and there’s a post-it with a refined writing right in the middle of the stash of papers.

His boss's handwriting. 

Sans groans, done with himself. He did lack sleep the previous night because he searched everywhere in the city for Papyrus's dog. He just couldn't close an eye knowing his little brother was crying himself to sleep because, absent-minded, he forgot to close their apartment door when bringing some of the groceries inside.

With hesitation, he picks up the note to read it. 

_Please, when you will have the decency to wake up, send the files to our new affiliate before you leave._

Sans stares at the note, feeling dread fall on his shoulders. The office does seem empty around. The only light left is the one on his desk, so he could have managed to get away with this nap. Yet, of all people, his employer was the one to find him here.

His luck is shitty. Fucking shitty. 

Maybe it would be a good idea to go apologize, say he won’t do it again or something. Might be bullshit, because falling asleep everywhere is one of his specialities, but he can’t lose this job. Without it, paying Paps’s education and their rent would be hell. The only time his luck seemed to turn right was when he managed to get this job as an assistant: way too much work for his taste, but it paid well. He can’t go and mess everything up. 

He rubs his sockets with the back of his hands, trying to shake the last bit of sleep haunting him. On top of everything, it seems like he is developing a headache. Sometimes he wonders what’s the point of not having a physical brain if he can’t get away from headaches. 

With a sigh, Sans reaches for the papers, gets up to scan them and proceeds to send them. 

Once it is done, he picks up his jacket, putting it over his work clothes. They seriously don’t fit him well, he has never felt quite right in formal clothing, so getting inside his usually hoodie feels nice. Sans isn’t really worried about his boss’s reaction to it, knowing he is now used to his poor fashion taste. He chuckles a bit when he remembers how the other had reacted that time he had mentioned to Sans that this hoodie wasn’t formal enough for their outing.

_“i have a really good fashion sanse, but i’m too poor to prove it.”_  
His boss had only frowned, obviously unsure of if it was a joke or the truth. He didn’t dare comment after that. 

It’s almost 7 now, so he should hurry to go excuse himself. Paps is probably waiting for him to eat supper. 

Sans turns off his computer quickly, walking the small distance between his and his employer’s office. They aren’t far from each other, he is his personal assistant, after all. That thought makes Sans rolls his eyelights. Seriously, falling asleep at his desk is stupid. 

The small trip to get there makes him realise how tired he is. His bones feel sluggish and the bag at his shoulder seems 10 times too heavy. He will try to make it quick. The important part is to not get fired. 

The door is already ajar, so Sans presses his hand against it to knock, but holds himself just in time. 

_What the hell._

Why the fuck did he just hear someone moan? 

Sans stays frozen in place, soul beating fast in his chest. His knuckles are still against the door, and he doesn’t dare move them in fear of making any noise. Oh well. Didn’t expect that. 

After a few seconds, sure that he is now hearing some slick noises, Sans tries to lean forward. Honestly, he shouldn’t try to spy on Edge like this, but curiosity gets the better of him. Seems like the beginning of every bad decision he's ever made in life. 

It takes some effort, but soon he has a view on Edge’s desk. 

His breath gets stuck in his throat when he gets a good look at the scene. Edge is sitting casually behind his desk, in the damn formal wear that usually makes Sans weak in the knees, a hand around a very red cock, pants undone. 

Heat automatically hits his cheeks and his pubis in a very embarrassing way. That should be his cue to leave, but instead his eye lights are glued to what is happening. To the way his boss strokes himself slowly and presses precisely to some spots. 

Magic flows into his mouth, months of fantasies about Edge hitting him back in the face. Just his luck. New spank bank material. How the fuck will he look at his boss without making any weird lewd jokes?

Sans must be really too focused on it, because his hand slips from the door without him noticing, making it move slightly. Oh well, maybe he can die now. Sans is about to take an emergency shortcut when he sees Edge’s eyelights lock with his own. Oh fuck. Too late. The other will be pissed and fire him. Game over. 

That’s what he thinks, but instead Sans becomes puzzled when Edge’s mouth curls up in an amused smile, fingers still around his arousal. As if he knew Sans had been there watching, only waiting for him to reveal his presence. It’s probably only in his head… or is it?

“Will you leave, continue watching, or would you rather assist me?” Edge’s controlled voice is definitely not normal for someone who just got caught jerking off in his office. This is what strikes Sans before he understands the words.

“wait, what?” Sans takes a step back, tons of thoughts fighting in his head. “do ya have one of these cliche office sex kinks?” Joking. Yes. Joking helps. 

Edge rolls his eyes and finally stops moving his hand. Good. It was starting to drive Sans mad. “More of a small, bad jokes-filled skeleton kink.” The way he says it sounds too serious. 

“eh, guess you mean me here, buddy.” Sans takes some hesitant steps forward, finally entering the office and the weird scene waiting for him. “you sure it isn’t a mistake in your choice of words?” 

As if he just got insulted on one of their business deals, Edge sighs deeply. “I am under the impression you should know I never choose my words lightly.” He glances down at his cock, obviously shameless. “So, what is your answer? I am in the middle of something, if you have not noticed.” 

So many possibilities hit Sans at that moment. Maybe Edge doesn’t care because he plans on firing him? Who cares about someone seeing them if they are never to see each other again?

Might be his only chance to finally fill one of his fantasies. 

Oh well.

Guess he also lacks shame. “want me to suck you?” Plus, so much magic is gathering in his mouth, might as well be useful. “i’m a sucker for it.” Sans winks at Edge, forgetting how this looks like a scenario out of one of his dreams.

In answer, Edge turns his chair to the side, giving Sans access so he can kneel in front of him. “Brilliant idea, that way you will not make any other poor joke.” 

“thought it was your kink.” Sans teases to ease the tension he feels as he puts himself down on his patellas. He wonders for a moment what the hell he is doing, but doesn’t care enough to stop. As if giving him permission, Edge releases his dick, giving full access to Sans. Which he takes, literally, in his hands.

He hopes for a second that his hands aren’t too cold.

Too late anyway, eh.

Not willing to make the other waits, Sans doesn’t hesitate before licking a straight line from the base to the tip. Seems like it does something, because Edge shivers so hard even Sans can feel it. Well, if it does nothing to his boss, it does something to him, magic pooling quickly to his pubis. 

He pays it no mind, if there is one thing he loves, it’s taking care of others. So he takes Edge’s cock in his mouth, making sure to press with his tongue where he saw Edge do it earlier. His cue to know he is doing it right is the change in his boss’s breathing, the way it gets stuck in his throat. 

After a little moment exploring, Sans forms a magic throat, giving Edge more leeway to move his head. He takes more, bringing the tip to the back of his throat: the way it chokes him a bit is great. The small whimper Edge makes is even greater. 

“May I hold your skull?” Edge finally sounds breathless when he asks.

Sans realises his eye sockets are half closed when he brings his attention back toward the other skeleton. As an answer, he hums around Edge’s cock, enjoying the way he tenses up and closes his eyes for a second. This is rewarding in its own way. 

Fingers press at the back of his skull, soft and caressing, but strong enough to bring him forward on the cock. Sans is sincerely glad to oblige and proceeds to start moving faster, making sure it always hits at the back of his throat. 

Edge doesn’t moan aloud much, but the sudden, harsher press of fingers against Sans’s head and the small whimpers are good enough. It brings Sans another type of pleasure he enjoys greatly,

He loses himself in the moment, focused on his task, knowing he is good at it. When Edge’s breath becomes even messier, Sans makes sure to hold himself there, even as the fingers don’t hold him anymore. It’s nice to know his boss gives him the choice to get back if he doesn’t want the come in his mouth, but the thing is, Sans does want it. 

It takes a few more thrusts in his mouth for Edge to come in it. The hot fluid, sweet, he notices, spills on his tongue, Edge finally whimpering loudly as he rides his orgasm against Sans’s tongue and his own come.

When Edge pushes him away softly, Sans can’t help but whine embarrassingly. He snaps his eyes open, cheeks hot. “uh…” Edge looks sated but also amused as he picks up Sans’s chin for him to look at his face. He seems to search for something on his features. 

“i’m good.” Sans is good at reading people sometimes. Years of practice. “that’s nice enough.” It isn’t even a lie. He just loves giving, it would feel a bit too sudden to receive too. Might be related to his trust issues, but that’s a matter for another time. Edge looks him over for a second, considering, then nods. Sans is grateful he doesn’t argue. 

“If I remember well, you are in need of money. Are you not?” Edge asks, matter of factly, as if his dick still isn’t hanging out between them, and like Sans’s teeth aren’t covered in come. When he remembers it, he licks it, enjoying the way Edge’s attention snaps to the movement automatically.

“wow, do you always say that after sex?” That’s… a weird change of subject.

It seems like his boss realises it, almost looking apologetic for a second. “No. I do not.” He releases Sans’s chin. A shame really. “I only have a proposition for you. I would be willing to pay you for… this.” No need to spell it. “But not only would this be a contract for you to be my plus one, it would include what I see fit. With your permission, of course.”

Okayyyy. Sans didn’t expect that. At all, not even in his dreams, and he dreams about a lot of weird shit. “are you offering to be my sugar daddy?” He isn’t sure if he should be ashamed at how tempting the proposition is.

Edge grimaces, picking up some tissues from the box on his desk to clean himself. “I do not like this term, but yes, in fact, I am.” When he is done, he throws them in the garbage can, zipping his pants back up. “You can think about it, if you wish.” 

“eh, yes, okay, sure.” Maybe he should think about it. “tomorrow morning?” Because it is weird as fuck, and he always makes bad decision after sex. That’s a trend in his life. Needs the night to think.

“I do not have any objections, please insert your answer in tomorrow’s planning,” Edge answers, nodding. 

Sure, not weird at all. “sans’s answer to my sugar daddy proposition. duly noted.” 

The taller skeleton smiles even as he tries to look annoyed. “Please, refrain from making it obvious in the planning.” He observes Sans has he gets up from the floor. The latter almost feel like a grocery shopping list, you know, with Edge making sure he didn’t forget anything.

“less fun, but sure.” He walks toward the door, hoping the wetness from the cunt he formed without noticing won’t stain his work pants. “i’ll see you tomorrow?” Uncertain suddenly, remembering he thought he was about to get fired, he turns around, picking up his bag on the floor near the entrance. 

“I count on it. Good night, Sans.” Edge waves at him. It’s a funny gesture from him, and he brings back his attention to the stack of papers on his desk, as if nothing happened.

Eh.

Might get interesting. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know! My gf wants me to make it a chaptered fic, so eh, I could if people show interest. Anyway, thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments are always great.
> 
> Want to follow me?
> 
> Twitter: ashtrayy_lv  
Tumblr: sansybooy


End file.
